


Finding Home

by Stormbreezes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormbreezes/pseuds/Stormbreezes
Summary: Frans oneshot.





	Finding Home

It's a beautiful day outside.

Birds are chirping.

Flowers are blooming.

On days like these..

A loud squeal erupted from behind the monster, successfully drawing his attention away from his musings. A small smile graced his face as he turned to face an overly energetic Alphys, positively gushing over the venue's elaborate decorations and pastries, no doubt excited to be here with her closest friends, well except for a certain fish monster who popped the question a few years back. He couldn't help but watch the two lovebirds remisce their own special day as they walked around the grassy field where a certain spider and flame were setting up to have their own special day. 

Yes, days like these are perfect for weddings.

Stealing a glance at the sky, he fell back into the plush grass, enjoying the feel of the earth brushing against his bones since he wore the same attire as always. Papyrus had tried to convince him to dress in one of those fancy suits, but after a few agonizing puns and ineffective lectures, the younger skeleton had given up. Sure, it wouldn't have killed him to dress up a little for the occasion, but truth be told he couldn't find the motivation to do something so flashy, especially since the one woman he wished to impress had left for America around five years ago. 

He frowned at the memory. She had just turned eighteen, and thinking like all teenagers her age, she assumed she knew it all, jumped on a plane, and attempted to make it big in the states. He had tried to convince her to stay, even going so far as to offer to go with her if she really wanted to leave. Although it had been years ago, the memory stayed fresh as if it happened just yesterday.

She had her bags all packed, her luggage shoved into the car and a bright smile on her face. One he wished to see during any other circumstances. But there was no going back, her mind was made up. With her ambassador duties finished, she had taken the world by storm and freed the monsters just a year prior to her departure, she was free to explore the world. And explore she would. It was only as he watched her fleeting form in the distance that he truly understood the gravity of the situation. She was leaving.

In a flash he had teleported to her side just as she was about to board the terminal, and had pleaded for her to take him with her. He spilled his heart out to his best friend, to the woman who held his heart in the palm of her hand, who managed to make him feel _alive_. 

And yet, it wasn't enough.

She had given him a sad smile and told him that she would be back soon. She was going abroad to study at a prestigious university with the latest technology and the coolest professors and-

His heart shattered that day.

While he understood her passions, he wished to be selfish, to have her stay. Yet, with all that she had done not only for him, but for the monsters, he refused to ask her this. So instead, he did the only thing he could, pulled her close and sealed his magical lips over hers in a chaste but passionate kiss, pouring his feelings into it so that no matter what he would be left with no regrets. The look of shock on her face as he pulled away was enough to make him teleport out of the airport in such a flash that nothing could have stopped him.

It was only when he got home that the sadness he wished to hide had finally overtaken him, letting him collapse in his bed in a nearly catatonic state.

His heart must have stopped that day because every second away from her since was pure misery. He had waited for her to call, to write, to give any indication that she was safe, let alone happy. With each passing day his heart grew a little colder, his already lazy behavior turning into a spiraling habit of him not leaving his home. Papyrus would do the shopping, take care of the errands, and Sans..

Well, he relived the day it all fell apart. Suffering through the loneliness, he put on a fake smile to convince the others he was okay. Some tried to set him up on blind dates, get him involved in clubs, but truth be told he relied on this facade to make it through the day, to keep nagging people off his back.

He was thankful for his friends, truly, but it grew tiresome having to explain why it was easier to shop at night to avoid people, to sleep most of the day away to avoid the dread of waking up alone, to avoid get-togethers so that your closest friends and family won't see how deeply you've been hurt.

But that was besides the point. At least for today, he would pretend to be happy, to act as of he was normal.

As guests began to file in to take their seats amongst the nicely crafted seats, he couldn't help but look around the sea of faces, taking in everyone's joyful mood and enthusiasm that the two monsters has finally decided to tie the knot.

Funny enough, it was Grillby that had kept the spider monster on her toes, his bashful yet no nonsense attitude had thoroughly impressed the mischeivous woman, and like she told him years ago, she'd finally catch him in her spider dance.

It was quite a surprising pair, and at first everyone had been curious as to if the odd couple would actually make it for the long haul. Muffet's immaculate reputation for being a die hard flirt had definitely put off Grillby for a while, but before she even pursued the flame, she had set her eyes solely on him and sparing no others a second glance. They were a well-rounded couple, where Grillby could be distant and critical, Muffet was boisterous and laid back. He kept her in line before things got way out of hand, and she taught him to relax and to enjoy the days as they come.

The two balanced one another nicely. And despite the inner turmoil, Sans was genuinely happy to witness the couple's special day. 

It seemed as if everyone was finally settling down, and not long now would the music procession begin. Fumbling past different faces and different friends, Sans took a seat in one of the middle rows, hoping that his casual attire would be camoflauged by the others in their suits and ties. Sighing softly, he reclined back in the chair, content to spend the last few moments of peace in leisure. 

Only to have it disturbed by a gentle prod on his shoulder.

Grumbling halfheartedly, he didn't care to open his eyes to address the obnoxious guest.

"What do ya want?"

The person let out a slight chuckle, the laughter reminiscent of tinkling bells, that somehow soothed his soul. 

"This seat taken?" A sweet voice echoed once more.

He sighed, that voice was pleasant enough, but he didnt feel quite up for company, but it would seem rude to just flat out refuse, so he just inclined his head in affirmation.

The giggle sounded again, but as he was beginning to get back into lazing about, the girl brushed her knuckles against his, voice suddenly close to his skull, "Same old skelly huh? And here I thought you'd grown up a bit, Sansy.."

At first he snatched his hand away and briefly debated moving elsewhere, but at the mention of his old nickname, his eyes flew open, taking in the person behind that familiar voice, the cute laugh, and their old nicknames. 

It was her.

Good god, it was _her_!

His eyes roved over her form, finding that she looked as lovely as ever, her hair now falling to her mid-back, an elegant lavender dress that made her eyes sparkle marvelously. He almost couldn't believe it..

Until she gave him a dazzling smile and whispered six little words that solidified it was her.

"Your face is pretty _humerus_ , Sans."

He knew. No one else made bad puns or laughed at his own jokes. None except her.

"Frisk.." He whispered, completely blindsided by her unexpected arrival.

"In the flesh.."

"And bones.."

At that they both laughed as though they were back in Snowdin, back when they spent days on end playing video games, moving his stupid sock just to bother Papyrus, just being _together_.

Tears flooded his sockets as he quickly averted his gaze, how was he to react now. She had been gone for five years. She grew so much and he.. He had nothing to show for their time apart. Gods, this was too much to handle. Memories of their first and last kiss sent waves of anxiety crashing through him.

As if sensing something was wrong, she gently took his bony hand in hers, guiding him away from the venue, further along the treeline. He wondered why he allowed her to pull him along as she used to when they were children. He should be mad, lashing out and telling her off for all the years spent without an email, phone call, letter, _anything_! 

Yet, part of him feared that if he snatched his hand away, this would be their final meeting. He wanted her to stay, to hold on and not let go..

Once they were secluded from the others, sitting underneath a giant pine tree, she turned a teary gaze to his, catching him completely off guard. All the harsh words he had in mind died on the tip of his tongue as he witnessed his long time love wither before his eyes.

She gave a pitiful chuckle, which sounded more like a watery hiccup than anything. Wiping her eyes, she smiled up at him as he stood immobilized before her resting form.

"I-I suppose I have some explaining to do.." She trailed off unsurely.

"Yes, you do," his voice quiet, filled with so many emotions he could hardly think straight.

Frisk nodded, hands clasped tightly in her lap as she looked for the right words to say. It took a few moments before she opened her mouth.

"So, you know I've been to America. Getting an education overseas.."

He nodded, jaw clenched firmly.

"Well, I had heard from Toriel that Muffet and Grillbz were finally tying the knot, so I.. I came home to.. be here.." She finished lamely.

Sans took a starting breath in, gaze drifting to the sky above, "So you've kept in touch with Toriel. That's.. nice. Seems you do know how to keep in touch. Funny, here I thought you couldn't pick up a phone, write a letter, send a damn smoke signal, something!"

He watched as she flinched at his curt response, her hands clenching tighter in her lap as she seemed to be thinking of what to say next.

Taking a moment to calm himself, he looked into her eyes once more, "So, who else have you kept in touch with?"

She froze and looked away, cheeks flush a soft pink. When she didn't speak up, he prompted her again earning a weak 'everyone'.

A long silence washed over them at her revelation. Frisk looked to Sans trying to gauge his reaction, but she was met with a mask of indifference. She sat there gazing at him unsure of what to say now. Sans stood across from her, silently fuming as he processed the information.

So, it was only him? She couldn't be bothered to call him? After all the years they had spent together, the good times and the bad times? Did he truly mean so little to the woman who held his heart in the palm of her hand?

"Sans, I-" 

"No, Frisk! Don't even try to make up some half-hearted excuse. You kept in touch with everyone except _me_.." his voice trailed off, the hurt laced with every word.

"I wanted to, really I did-"

"Then why didn't you?" He barked out louder than intended.

Silence fell and the two stared at one another, one sadly, the other brokenly.

"If you don't even have the time to call me then why are we here. What is this?" He gestured between the two of them. 

Silence again fell as Frisk looked away, nervously chewing her lip, a bad habit that she carried on through childhood.

"I see.. your silence speaks for you. Goodbye, Frisk."

As he turned to stalk off, he was surprised to hear Frisk raise her voice, panic clearly present.

"I-I couldn't, Sans. I knew that if I kept in touch, I'd be hopping right back on a plane and falling on your doorstep!"

He stood frozen, back turned to her as the sound of her stifled crying reached him. 

All he could do was whisper softly, "You didn't talk to me for five years because you'd want to come home?"

"Yeah.. I-I missed you so much, but I had to stay. I didn't want to leave you, but I couldn't have taken you away from your friends and family to come live in a dinky one bed apartment while I was gone to school all day.."

His heart was slowly being thawed as hope replaced his sorrow.

"I would have followed you anywhere, Frisk. I didn't want to lose you, I didn't want to be without you.."

She nodded, wiping at her tears in vain, "I know. I didn't want to be without you either. I did what I could, managed to fast track my courses to get through them in five years instead of the normal eight. I wanted to come home, to see you, I truly did. But every time I picked up the phone and dialed your number, I hung up, knowing if I had heard your voice there would be nothing stopping me from coming home to you."

_Ba-dump_

He turned around, eyes boring into hers as he searched them for any deceit.

_Ba-dump_

All that shone in her golden gaze was hope and sincerity.

_Ba-dump_

"Why me? Why was it me that made you want to come home?" He stepped closer to her until he was practically towering over her slumped form.

"Because.. I.."

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump_

"I love you.."

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump!_

"Since when?"

"Years before I left.."

He nodded after searching her eyes once more. A bright smile bloomed on their faces as the two gazed at one another, both hopeful, yet fearful of what was to come.

"There's been something I've been meaning to do ever since you left.." He smiled while grabbing hold of her hand.

"What's that?" She smiled gently, lacing their fingers together.

"This.." 

And with that he dove in to her smiling lips, capturing hers with his own as the two slowly leaned back into the tree. All the stress, the worry, the fear dissolved as if it were nothing but a bad dream. Despite their time apart, absence made their hearts grow fonder.

When the two heard the telltale music begin to play, they separated, smiling lovingly at one another.

"We should probably get going. It's going _tibia_ good time.."

She laughed happily, before standing with hand in hand as they walked back to the procession, "I know. I feel it in my bones.."


End file.
